Toguro's Niece
by Pfingston
Summary: There are new hero's in town Ninja' s that seem to appear when the gang is in trouble, Kurama has developed a deep crush with the female Ninja and is determined to unmask her and find out who she is and make her his. What! Toguro has a niece and nephew . Kurama/OC
1. Disclaimer and Characters

_**Toguro's Niece**_

_**A Yuyuhakusho fan fiction / Kurama Love story.**_

_**Written by: Pfingston**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. **__**Here are the list of characters for my new story enjoy and please review**_

* * *

Name: Isabella Smith

Age: 15

Looks: an average sized figure, long black hair and blue eyes.

Race: Half demon

Powers: can increase her strength and some spirit awareness

Family: Mom ( Sue) Dad (Dan) little brother and half sister ( Carl and Hoshi) and Andy ( Sue' s boyfriend) and Bonnie ( dad's girlfriend)

Family history: Dan is the third and final brother out of the three of them. After defeating a demon in the local tournament years ago team was granted wishes the two brother wanted power and youth but Dan who was just had his first baby at the time wished for his children and wife to be healthy and strong.

His wish was granted and his premature daughter got some of the same powers that Toguro had but unlike him she can't go up to 100 % several years later, about two years Carl was born he inherited elder Toguro' s powers to move his body the way he wishes no one really knows why?

To make sure that their uncle's reputation doesn't follow them they had their names changed to Smith, their mothers last name. Genki trains them on a regular basic and loves them Like her own.

* * *

Name: Carl Smith

Age: 13

Looks: Short brown hair, light skin, and matching brown eyes

Race: Half demon

Powers: Extreme flexibility

Family. Mom, Dad, two sisters and mom's boyfriend Andy

History: Born 2 years after Izzy has extreme flexibility he is also protective over his sister's. Loves to fight and train.

* * *

Dan Smith

Age: rather not say

Looks: muscular, Brown eyes, and short blond hair.

Race: Human

History: He meet Sue the same time Toguro meet Genki, he was attacked by Kerin and was the only one to survive He has a scare over his right eye. Isabella was born while he was attending the tournament however after his wish was granted him and his brothers went their separate ways unlike his siblings he choose a life of happiness and married Sue Carl was born soon after and got a divorce but that didn't stop him from seeing his kids they see him every other weekend. He had Hoshi in the early 2000 due to an affair he had Hoshi has no powers.

* * *

Name: Sue Smith

Age: Rather not say

Looks: Long red hair and green eyes

Race: Human

History: Genki' s dearest friend she has a spiritual awareness Genki was asked to be the God mother and she agreed .

* * *

Name: Andy Anderson

Age: Rather not say

Looks: tall yet muscular, short black hair and green eyes.

Race: Human

History: Meet Sue at a local club one night and hit it off he knows about the kids powers and could care any less He loves them as if he were their own. He is also a bit of a worry wort and hot head.

* * *

Name: Hoshi Joy

Age: 8

Looks: Orange like hair, freckles and blue eyes

Race: Human

History: a result of a love affair between Bonnie and Dan, has no powers but loves her older brother and sister dearly. A bit of a spoiled brat.

* * *

Bonnie Lee

Age: Rather not say

Race: Human

Looks: Long red hair and blue eyes.

History: Is Dan's current girlfriend not really sure how they meet, she does not know about the families history and they I tend to keep it that way for as long as they need to.


	2. Chapter 1

It was on a sunny Monday morning as we were all up getting ready for another day of work and school. Mom, Carl, and I were in the kitchen eating some French toast and Andy was in the living room watching the news, everything was quiet until Andy spoke up " Hey guys their talking about you two on TV." He said. Carl and I finished our meals, put our dishes in the sink and went into the livingroom to see. Sure enough there was Shorie Minamino and her boy and my classmate Shuichi Minamino talking to a female reporter.

***The local hero's the mystery Ninja's save the day again stopping a bank heist and saving the hostages.*** The news woman stopped for a minute as she walked up to Shorie Minamino and her son Shuichi Minamino * could you tell us What happened in there?" To be honest" Shorie started. _*** I'm not sure really the lights went out and all we heard were noises, a gunshot, then the next thing I see is the lights back on, the men were all tied up* Is there something you would like to say?" **_This time Shuichi Minamino spoke * **Thank you all with all my heart I am in your debt.*** He said.

**" Your very welcome Shuichi, Shorie**" I thought happily while, trying to hold in my blush at the same time. It's hard to believe that only a few months ago we mysteriously got our Ninja masks, then went from meneses to hero's. The name mystery Ninjas came by accident It was What the news named us for always fighting in the dark, not showing our faces because everyone knows a Ninja always hides in the shadows we liked the name so we kept it. The only people by far who knows is our Family. Our parents weren't to kind to the idea at first but they decided if it's What we want to do Then they'll support It being a ninja runs in the Family anyway but, more on that later.

" All right guys time for you to head to school." Mom said. Carl and I both groaned on one side we were hero's but in school we were outcasts, freaks, and nerds. We have been bullied since childhood over our looks and hobbies, I am a tomboy who loves climbing trees, motorcycles, and in some days getting dirty and unlike most girls who spend hours doing their makeup, fixing their hair, or spending hours just picking something to wear, I don't wear makeup, don't spend hours brushing my hair, and usually just grab What I can and go unless It is my school uniform. We also get good grades in school mine is kind of close to Shuichi Minamino which, mostly gets me bullied by the Minamino fan club.

It's just a bunch of girls obsessed with Shuichi Minamino who only love him for his looks _(which is a bonus)_ I like him for his friendly and gentle personality and between us his dangerous personality. Sometimes I curse myself for being to shy to talk to him let alone approach him. Carl and I grabbed our things and said goodbye then headed to our separate schools, He goes to Sarashiki jr High and I go to Meiou High. I got into my locker and got all the things I needed for the day, went into the classroom and as soon as the bell rang the school day got started.

_**[Later]**_

It was close to sundown by the time we finished training with our great, grandma, Genki and let me tell you if it wasn't for the fact that she has been training us since we were walking or we would be exhausted. As we walked we suddenly felt a strong energy and also something gross in the air, something some demons always have the feeling got stronger and stronger the closer we got. Finally we made It to the center of the field and hid behind a bush. I nearly gasped as I saw a demon a slim demon and the famous spirit detectives were fighting it and by the looks of things they weren't doing very well.

" You know for such strong people we sure save them a lot." Carl whispered. I didn't really respond as I watched in horror with watching hit after hit the final straw was when we heard Shuichi scream, and thanks to our demon ears we heard a crack. ' Ninja time?" Carl asked. I pulled out my mask which, was hot pink, Carl's was red we put the mask on and they turned slowly into a full outfit, with a blue and red scarfes blowing in the wind behind us we also put on matching glasses, to hide our eyes so no one recognizes us moms idea. " Let's go." I said. Carl nodded.

[ _**Kurama's P.O.V.]**_

My vision started to go as I tried to sit up, but was unable to because of my now broken ribs. The slim demon chuckled as He got closer to me. " Your dead Fox." The demon said. Suddenly smoke appeared at this point my vision was really going " This time I have to see your face' I thought. But, my body wouldn't let me because of the pain, sadly I ended up going unconscious.

**_(A/N: Sorry I am not good at fighting scenes I'm fast forwarding so please if you can try to imagine how it went)_**

**_[Back to Isabella's P.O.V.]_**

We defeated the demon but Shuichi was knocked unconscious I put my sword away, Then put my hand on his ribs. He groaned in pain as I did " Shh you'll be ok." I said. He seemed to calm down I took a deep breath as my hands started to glow soon his cuts and wounds were healed unfortunately his bones weren't completely healed he will be fine but sore for a bit. Without really thinking I found myself rubbing the side of the of his face " He looks so beautiful knocked out." I thought.

" Time to go." Carl said grabbing my shoulder. I slipped my hand off his that He grabbed as He was coming to. Carl and I dashed away in the park trees and using the buildings we started patrol but, my mind at the moment wasn't on patrol it was on what just happen and for the first time I was truly happy.

_**{Kurama's P.O.V.}**_

I was slowly waking up from the feeling of someone touching me lovingly. I grasped her hand with a smile but, as my vision started to clear, I only saw her figure. The warm feeling left " WAIT!" I cringed as my ribs started to hurt. The girl was gone I touched my cheek with my good arm yes, I had fallen for the Ninja heroin she has saved my life countless times since the group mysteriously appeared. In a way She was a unquie and mysterious treasure and I Love unique treasures, I am determined to find out who the woman under the mask was and make her mine no matter how long it took


	3. Chapter 2

The last couple of nights were slow, not much crime going on which, was fine It gave us time to sleep and study. A couple of weeks ago we actually went to a funeral for a student named Yusuke Urameshi who, died saving a small boy from a speeding car who's soccer ball rolled in the middle of the road. I didn't know him Carl didn't really either the only thing we heard about him was his tough guy reputation but, I did know Keiko Urkimura She was so upset It made me cry. I've noticed a difference in Shuichi he had lost the happiness in his eyes he always looked sad, he was out of school for days you know things that a book warm and Good student wouldn't do. It didn't take me to long to long to find out why when we got a fan letter from someone.

Dear Ninjas

I don't really know if you'll except fan letters or even respond considering how busy you must be but, I have a request. My girlfriend has an illness that is killing her (I could hear his voice cracking reading that part) the doctors say she will not last much longer I know she would Love to see her hero and Heroine face to face before She does. I would be great ful if you would do this please.

That's when mom told me about Shorie's sickness from mom being her nurse it's a mystery sickness no one knows how she got it but, she's getting worse and now their saying she probably won't make It. " That's awful no wonder Shuichi is acting the way he is, loseing his mom I know that's how'd I feel." I thought, looking at my mom. Carl and I both agreed to It mom would leave the window unlocked and a dull lamp on so we wouldn't be seen by the cameras but, we could still see. I just hoped we we're doing the right thing and that It wouldn't back fire.

{ Shorie's P.O.V.}

I was alone in my room reading a book the lamp was my light. I looked up however as I heard footsteps from the window I smiled as best as I could as I saw them the Ninjas in my room. " Hello ma'am." The young man whispered. " Ninjas." I said. I could see them smile underneath their masks, they pulled up seats next to me and we started talking I couldn't help but, blush as I saw the girl Ninja blush when I mentioned that my son Shuichi had a celebrity crush on her. " May I ask you two a question?" I asked. " Sure." They said in unison. " How'd you to become ninjas?" I asked. " Well Shorie it went like this…"

{Flashback/ Isabella's P.O.V}

I was only in middle school and mom had called us to the living room where she gave us 2 packages " What's this mom?"I asked. " Open them to find out?" She said. We both opened our packages and gasped It was two Ninja masks one was red the other was green we looked at her confused. " Put them on." She said. We did and they turned into complete outfits " These are the same outfits like in your stories." I said. " Yes that was your father and I Ninjas have been in our family since the beginning and now it's time that they we're passed down to you." She explained. We hugged them both mom looked like She was about to cry " We''ll make you proud." I said.

{ Few days later}

Carl and I groaned in pain as we waited for mom to pick us up from training " I seriously think she's trying to kill us." He complained. Suddenly we heard a scream " Someone help me!" They screamed. We put on our masks and followed the sound to an old abandoned factory where to our surprise we saw 12 year old Shuichi Minamino with a thorn colored whip in his hand . I held my nose in disgust as a smell caught my nose I took a deep breath and charged in.

{ End flashback}

That's What really happened but we told Shorie a slightly different story we told her that a bunch of rubbers came and we stopped them, She seemed to believel It. Shorie let out a tired yawn we realized how late It was getting. " We should go and let you sleep." I said. " Wait!" She said before we turned around. " Yes?" I asked. " Could I see What you look like under your masks?" She asked. We looked at each other in uncertain "Please I promise I won't tell." She said. We shrugged our shoulders and look off the mask to where It only showed our faces.

" What's your real names?"' She asked. " Isabella." I said. ' Carl."' He said. Shorie's weak, tired eyes started to drop " Nice to meet you." She said before falling asleep. We smiled " Poor girl." I whispered. Her breathing filled the air as I covered her up and Carl turned off the lights then we put our make back on and went out the window closing It behind us. Then we disappeared into the night


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Something was up I couldn't quite place It or prove it but, something was up I found out that three days after we visited Shorie she makes a sudden and miraculous recovery not that I was complaining I'm glad Shorie is alive not only that, but the boy Yusuke Urameshi had somehow came back to life no one really knows how but I think I know deep down I knew spirit world is involved and magic but, Then again who am I to argue with them.

" Good morning Isabella." Shuichi greeted, as I got to my locker. " Good morning Shuichi." I greeted back. Shortly after Shorie was released from the hospital we got an invitation to have dinner with her family we told Shuichi a tiny fib saying that I came to see my mom while she was working and mom introduced us and since mom did technically introduced us it wasn't s total lie and yes Shorie has keep her word about our identities a secret. Anywho, Shuichi and I started talking and before I knew it we were becoming good friends much to the displeasure of his little fan club.

We both got the things we needed for class and started our day however the whole time I felt uneasy like something was going to happen _* sigh* "_** Maybe I'm just being paranoid**." I thought. I went back to paying attention to the teacher who, was writing a math problem on the bored.

**_{ Gym Class}_**

Finally it was gym time one of my favorite classes it's actually combined into two one class for special needs people and the other for the other students**_ (A/N: She has Cerebral Palsy how she can walk in her ninja suit will be explained later)_** since today was a pretty day both teachers decided to have class outside the class Shiuchi was in was playing volley ball, we were just walking_ (or wheeling in some students cases)_ around the track.

After a while we were allowed to take a break so the teacher could grab the tennis stuff. I sat down on the bench and watched the other class play. I looked at Shuichi who, was in a crouching position waiting to hit the ball. He changed from his red school uniform to a pair of gym shorts and a white T-shirt like mine his long rosy red hair was in a ponytail his figure seemed to glow with the outline of the sun glowing behind him.

**" Stop it izzy he's gonna think your crazy."** I thought. I was so into my thoughts to notice him staring at me, he waved and I waved back then suddenly something hit me in the face hard, so hard that I went back and hit my head on the metel bleaches causing me to get knocked out.

_**{ Shuichi's P.O.V}**_

I looked in horror as I saw the ball hit Isabella, a terrible clunk was heard. "ISABELLA!" I screamed rushing to her. She was knocked out her eye was also black from the ball when It hit her the coach blew his whisle angrily. " DINA PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" He screamed " What, Why?" Dina asked. " I saw what you did , you did that on purpose office now" Coach explained. Dina tried to look innocent but it didn't work she just stomped away mad, mumbling under her breath I couldn't hear what.

" Someone should take her to the nurse." Coach said. I picked her up bridle style " I'll go." I said. The coach agreed giving me a hall pass someone will bring her crunches and things later. I took her into the nurses office where I sat her on one of the cots the nurse put an ice pack beside her for when she wakes up. I found myself strocking her face without really knowing why? I pulled back when I heard the bell ring " Shuichi dear you'd better get to class." The nurse said. " Yes ma'am." I said then left.

{ **_Later that night}_**

To say that my mom was mad could be a bit of an understatement when I told her how I got a black eye, she was fuming but, grateful for Shuichi for taking me to the nurses office. Just the thought of him carrying me made me blush lightly. Lonelyness started filling me thinking I would never get a chance with him that he needed better. I wanted so bad to have someone beside me, protecting me, loving me and holding me close. After a bit of crying I feel asleep.

{ **The next morning}**

_* Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz_* went my annoying alarm I sat up, turned off my alarm, and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I turned back to my alarm and gasped a beautiful read rose on my night stand with a note attacked to the stem. **_This rose is eternal and will never die, like my love for you."_ **It read for the hundredth time I blushed it seemed I have a secret admire that's never happened before. I wonder who It is but the important question is how in the world did he get into the house let alone in my bedroom?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

I knew something was going on and we got the proof three months later there where bugs everywhere and I do mean EVERYWHERE! it have me the creeps just walking out the door the weird thing was not everyone could see them one day I picked up my great grandmothers demon journal and flipped through the pages until I found the picture and what we read what it is.

_**These insects live in the deepest part in the place known as demon world also known as Meiki. This insects usually live in peace alone at least until they get controlled by the demon whistle. Be aware that these bugs have the power to burrow into their prays mind and control it's hosts, can be extremely dangero**_us.

**" So that's whats happening here which, means things are going to get ugly.**" I thought scared. I wasn't the only one I could tell that the rest of the family did to mostly because of the tense atmosphere. But, the biggest surprise was when we came home from school " What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

**_{ Yusuke's P.O.V.}_**

**"Stupid Koenma ruining my day."** I thought angry. I had just gotten back from grandma's after months of intense training and wanted to relax but no I get sent on another mission. " Who are we waiting for again?" I asked. Botan was about to answer when two people appeared Kuzuma and I screamed in surprise. "THE NINJA'S, WE'RE WORKING WITH THE NINJAS!" Kuzuma screamed excited. Kuzuma went to touch the mask but the one in red grabbed his wrists, shaking his head no. " Ok let's go!" Kuzuma said. The Ninja's followed, then after Botan gave me the compactor communicator I went in. Kuzuma and I feel hard but, the ninjas landed gratefully. "Ow." I mumbled.

_**{Isabella's P.O.V.}**_

I rolled my eyes under my glasses, he wasn't kidding when he said that Yusuke needed all the help he could get. We all gotten up and looked at the gloomy castle in the distance but, just as we were just heading there something grabbed our ankles " WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke screamed. These little blue things popped out of the ground saying " Food, food." Carl and I started slashing and punching at them but they kept coming like aunts.

" THIS IS GOING TO SUCK IF WE DIE BEFORE WE EVEN START!" Yusuke screamed. I silently agreed I let out of a slight scream as one of them bit my arm, thier Sharp teeth digging in my skin. I concentrated on my arm as it for a split second turned muscular breaking the things teeth, it let out a painful scream and held his mouth. " **That will teach you to watch what you bite**." I thought. The small demons ran in fear from me just as I was about to help the others two, lights appeared and scared them away. " If you can't even handle this weaklings, how can you handle the saint beasts." A voice said.

We looked on top of the tree where lightning struck showing Shuichi and a short young man with black hair, outfit and a bandana on the forehead he also had red eyes. The two of them jumped down. This mission is going to get even more interesting I could all ready tell.

* * *

**_ A/N: Finally inspiration strikes. If your wondering why I dont do all the episodes? I couldn't come up with any ideas sorry and the ninjas weren't around when Hiei kidnapped Keiko so, they've never meet him. Review please._**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

The muscles in my body ached as the ceilings weight went on all of us, despite my muscle percent I was using. By now your probably wondering what's going on well, after a brief introduction from Yusuke we headed towards the castle to be greeted by an eyes, bat thing **_(Yea they have a lot of strange creatures here.)_** where he decided to drop the ceiling on us literally. " Red, you think can stretch over there and pull the switch." I said. 'Not without getting crushed." He said. The annoying bat started talking but, I ignored him trying to think of a way out.

" Hiei your faster after than us go and pull the switch." Yusuke said, struggling with the weight. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND URAMESHI WE CAN'T TRUST THAT GUY!" Kuzuma shouted. I saw Hiei smirk "Your ugly friend is right detective." Hey whos ugly you little." Kuzuma said in the backround. ' I all ready swore my revenge on you maybe I'll do it now." Hiei said. " **I don't think so Hiei."** I thought. " I trust you now go I'll hold it for as long as I can." Yusuke said. In the blink of an eye, Hiei seemed to disappear than reappear in front of the switch, the eye ball, bat thing tried to convince Hiei to join oPthem but it didn't work, he slashed it with his sword. the thing screetched in pain at the huge gash on his well… eye

"Tell your masters this is their chance to beg for mercy" He said. It left and we all crawled out of the wall. I silently sighed as I put my hands on my knees trying to sooth my sore legs and trying to get the feeling back in my arms,** " Man I'm going to be sore in the morning."** I thought. After a while we all headed down the hallway " So Kurama What can you tell me about these saint beasts, Botan pushed us down that hole so fast that I didn't have a chance to ask her." Yusuke said. Shuichi or Kurama whatever he calls himself looked away from me before answering Yusuke's question.

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid after spirit world held up the barrier they forgot this place even exsisted." He said. " How do you know?" Kuzuma asked. "Let's just say once you see them you'll be surprised." Kurama explained. Suddenly we heard a beeping sound from Yusuke's pocket, Kuzuma jumped not knowing What it was Yusuke pulled out What looked like a makeup mirror Botan appeared I looked at Carl nervously as She said that the bugs were getting worse finding a bunch near a daycare I could tell by the worried expression in his eyes he was thinking the same thing we have got to stop this before things get much worse I couldn't help but wonder how everyone was doing.

_**{Human World/ Sue's P.O.V.}**_

The worried feeling in my heart and stomach wouldn't go away partially because of the bugs that were near our window but, the biggest concern was for my children who were in demon world helping the New detectives. Dan was pacing back and forth nervously mumbling to himself " Will you please stop your making me a nervous wreak." I said impatiently. The rest of them nodded in agreement " Sorry." He said worried. " I just hate staying here while my kids are fighting and the towns in trouble." He said.

I said nothing more and just went downstairs and put on my light blue ninja outfit then came back up. Holding several cans of spirit world bug spray " Well let's see if we can leaned a helping hand." I said with a smile underneath my mask.

**_{back to The Gang_**}

" Surprised? Grossed out is more like it." A deep voice said. His deep voice echoed through the hallway. We all looked and saw a huge metal door " Knock, Knock" Yusuke said. At first glace it looked as if no one was there but, Yusuke took a small torch that was near us and threw It in front of us. A shadow showed on the floor and out came a stone demon, his tail swaying back and forth in excitement " Hello trespassers my name is Genbu how would you like to die?"

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry guys it was long a few hours ago but thanks to this touch screen it got deleted I didn't feel like typing that part again plus my kindle has been acting up all day. How do you think the ninja' s identify 's be revealed during a fight or by accident? Don't forget to review please_**.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Kurama VS Genbu **_

The Gaint rock demon looked at us with a smirk as his tail wagged behind us in excitement. " He's a talking Rock Urameshi, How do we fight a talking Rock?" Kuzuma asked surprised. I didn't really blame him for being surprised dad and mom weren't kidding when they said that there were a lot of strange creatures in this world but grandma always says _**" Never show fear in front of demons or enemies they can use that to your**_** advantage."** and we believed it. But, unlike Kuzuma we show to keep our surprise in " So," Genbu said. " Would you like to die one bye one or together?" I'll fight you." Kurama said stepping forward. I looked at him on the fence about this I mean he's my friend I don't want him to get hurt on the other hand however I am very interested to see what he can do he walked towards Genbu a few feet away " Sir the first move is yours." He said.** " Please be careful Shuichi." **I thought worried.

You could feel the tenseness in the air almost like a western duel movie with Kurama and Genbu as the cowboys the only thing missing was the tumbleweed rolling in the wind. " Hey look he's doing something with his tail!" Yusuke shouted. But it was too late Kurama didn't see it or miss it in time it hit him in the chest, I cringed that must have hurt him. " KURAMA! Yusuke shouted. " We should help." Kuzuma said. Kurama got back on his feet ' There is no need it just took me by surprise it won't happen again." He said. Genbu attacked him left and right " You won't win if you keep fighting me with no weapon." Genbu said. " Yes Genbu I believe your right." He said.

Kurama pulled a beautiful rose out of his hair " A flower?" Yusuke asked. " Thats weird if hes going to win the beast over I don't think thats going to work." Kuzuma said. Hiei chuckled its "no ordinary flower" Kurama said. With the flick on his wrist the rose turned into a beautiful whip and roses started falling out of nowhere like rain I closed my eyes smelling the sweet smell. " Everything coming up roses." Yusuke said. " It smells girly I don't think I like it." Kuzuma said. " Oh sure he should be a tough guy like you and be obbessed with Kittens." Yusuke said. I ignored thier arguing and continued to watch the fight.

Everything was quiet almost oh who am I kidding VERY UNSETTLING silence I nearly jumped when Kurama shouted " FOUND YOU!" to our surprise including his he appeared from the ceiling, Kurama lashed him with his whip and Genbu feel to the ground in pieces. " How did you find me?" He asked. " The roses with their sweet smell I was able to find your gross sent." Kurama said _**(A/N: I know Kurama doesn't talk like that but I can't make everything he says sound like the way he says it so, please bare with me.)** _Genbu went down however before we could even go he pulled himself back together littarly.

I won't go into too much detail of what happened but Kurama ended up winning at the end by taking the part of his brain that actually allowed him to come apart and get back together again, he ended up slashing it with his whip killing Genbu instantly. Kurama kneeled down in pain from his injuries I walked up to him and kneeled down with him I didn't say anything as I moved his hand it was the same spot that I had healed a few months ago when he was attacked by the slime demon I felt really grossed out for a minute remembering that.

Everyone watched in amazement as my hand started glowing blue and his scratch was healed " You will be sore for a while but otherwise you'll be fine." I said in a soft whisper. Kurama nodded in understanding then we headed our way up the sets of stairs to the next floor I couldn't help but think as I looked at Shuichi who was looking at me but looked away when he saw I was looking was he actually blushing?

* * *

_****__**A/N: don't forget to review**_


End file.
